Power of Music
by Atlas Sinclair
Summary: When 2 new musical animals move into Babylon Gardens can they, with the help of Fiddler and Keys, help Peanut achieve what it is his heart desires?
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Music**

Chapter 1:

King laid under a tree in the park with his good friend Fox who was deep into a book on a nice summer afternoon. "Finally, a day where I'm not panting to death." Said King with a smile on his face, and his eyes closed

"Hm, yeah." Was all Fox muttered, not taking his eyes off of his book. A moving truck had caught Fox's attention, and looked up to watch it drive by.

"A new family seems to be moving in, or someone is moving out." Said Fox as her returned back to his book immediately after losing sight of the truck. King sat up to see it drive by too.

"Let's go see?" Asked King standing up, looking at Fox, and with a sigh, he closed his book and stood up too.

"Sure why not." Replied Fox.

They arrived on the sidewalk in front of the house the moving truck arrived at. Peanut arrived walking up beside Fox, with a smile in his face, and Grape behind him, her ears folded back, signalling she was irritated. Fido, arriving with Bino and Joey, stood beside King. A young man with light toned skin, shaggy brown hair standing at about 5"10 got out of the driver's side to see the sidewalk filled with pets. He waved with slightly awkward smile, to get a cheerful wave back from the group. As he started to walk to the back a 2nd person got out of the passenger side of the truck, a woman, and walked to the front door of the house. The man pounded on the trucks back door, only to get a few groans, an "Alright" and "Were up!" from inside the truck. All the pets on the sidewalk got excited to what could have caused the sounds. The woman walked up to the door of the house, opened it, and walked inside. The man lifted up the truck door and walked inside.

"So, ready to meet the neighborhood pets?" He said to a cat, a short haired tabby with white fur, gray on the tips of his ears and tail; along with a dog, who is golden retriever with fur long enough on his head that it covered his eyes. The cat had a biohazard symbol on his collar, while the dog had a medic symbol. They were both getting off of a couch stretching, when the cat spoke.

"Ugh, already? I really didn't think we wouldn't have to meet new pets until later."

"Well to bad there all here on the sidewalk, maybe they will even help us move in the boxes." Said the human as he scooted the two out of the truck. They got outside the dog smiled as he walked beside the cat, who decided to try his luck at the only cat there, Grape.

"Hey there man, from the looks it I thought I was going to be the only cat in this neighborhood, names Jack" Said Jack hitting Grape lightly with his fist before crossing his Arms. Grape already had her arms folded and raised a brow at him.

"Before you say anything else, I'm a girl."

Jack looked back at her and changed his expression from slight confusion, to devious with a smile.

"Th-then let's start over, hey there beauti-" Jack took Grape's hand but she pulled away with her ears folded back.

"Too late, for more than one reasons." Said the irritated purple cat.

"Darn, really? Try again later then." Jack said shrugging and turning to Peanut to see his buddy introducing himself to Peanut.

"Nice to meet you, names Mason." Said the shaggy retriever holding out his hand for Peanut to sniff or shake, Peanut decided to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Mason, I'm Peanut." Said Peanut with his always cheerful smile. Maxwell had just arrived, wiping his eyes he walked up at the end of the row of pets beside Bino.

"Why didn't you tell me a new family was moving in?" Asked Maxwell stretching

"You were asleep, and Fido said we shouldn't wake you." Replied Bino. The meet and greet with the others with Mason and Jack finished up when there owner called out to them as he walked back inside the truck.

"Mason, Jack time to start unloading!" Called out their owner.

"Alright be right over!" Yelled Mason back at him. "Nice to meet all of you, hope to hang out more later, but you heard him." Said Mason walking back with Jack, before Fido spoke up.

"Need help?" He asked

"Oh no, we don't want to be a bother." Said Jack rather quickly, only to get a bump from Mason. Jack glared at him for only a moment then looked back at the group, who agreed they would be happy to help. After everything was done, the two owners got everyone a treat as they all hung out in the living room on the new couch and floor. Jack wondered off to further explore his new home, as any cat would. He came across the new studio room for him and Mason; Jack walked up to a guitar case leaning on stacked boxes, and opened it to reveal a Rickenbacker 4003 Bass, but it was shrunk down to be a perfect size for him. Jack smiled, picked it up and turned to see Peanut poking his head in the room.

"You play guitar?" Asked Peanut as he walked in.

"Yes, but I'm more of a bass cat." Replied Jack, before putting the bass guitar back in its case, and closing it.

"That's so cool, there are two more cats in the neighborhood that also play instruments."

"Really? Where me and Mason came from we were the only musical pets, it would be nice to meet others."

"I can have Grape show you where they usually hang out and play."

"So thats her name, she never did tell me. Probably because I called her a guy." Said Jack as he pondered over something else. "Well come on let's go hang out with everyone and you can show me that place later today or tomorrow alright?" Peanut only said ok as he and Jack went back out into the living room and for the rest of the afternoon they all talked and laughed. It was when the sun started going down that the man decided to stand up and say something. "Well this has been one great afternoon, thanks for making us feel welcome, but I'm sure you owners by now are wondering where you're at." Fido had been siting on the couch, got up and offered his hand to the man.

"Well, Mark and Jeanette was it? I hope you enjoy you enjoy living here, and I hope I'm the first to say, welcome to Babylon Gardens." Said Fido offering his hand to Mark, which Mark shook. Everyone left the house, said there goodbyes to there new neighbors, each other, and started walking there separate ways. As Peanut and Grape walked back to there house, Peanut spoke.

"How come you, and Maxwell didn't say anything to each other the whole time we were there?" He asked Grape with a brow raised.

"So you noticed?" Replied Grape, as her ears folded back with a slight sad look on her face.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss."

"Well, we sorta, broke up." Said Grape as she looked around trying not to make eye contact with Peanut. He only got tense and clenched his fist with slight anger before speaking.

"What, why?! What did he-"

"Wait! It was me that broke it off with him."

"Really? Then still why?" Peanut said as he relaxed only a little while narrowing his eyes at Grape, who sighed then spoke again.

"Well, Maxwell can sometimes get full of himself, but lately it got more and more on my nerves that I had it."

"Oh, but he didn't do anything to hurt you did he?"

"No, of course not." Said Grape as her and Peanut finally arrived home. Back at Jack and Mason's house, the two of them along with there owners started to relax for the night, and were ready to start unpacking the next day. Mason was on the couch watching tv when Jack walked in front of the tv.

"Come on, Peanut said he would show us where those musical cats hang out or play at." Said Jack turning off the tv.

"Aw, can't we tomorrow?" Replied Mason laying back on the couch closing his eyes. Jack walked up to him and punched him in the leg.

"No! Because you're not going to want do it tomorrow either, so better to get it over and done with anyway." Said Jack before Mason cursed at him, and got up.

"Fine! But wait you forget, we don't know where he lives, and it's getting dark, so why not go tomorrow considering we have nothing else to do eh?" Said Mason with a sarcastic tone before socking Jack, jumping back on the couch, and turning the tv back on.

"Touchè." Said Jack as hopped on the couch too. Mark, holding his arm around Jeannette while standing in the hallway chuckled together to see their pets already warming up to their new neighborhood, and walked to there room to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**If people are interested in the story i am more then happy to keep publishing chapters, though atm i am sorry; really busy during the week, so it is a little hard to find time to write.**

**Chapter 2:**

When daybreak came Jack was the one up bright and early when he stood up from the floor he saw Mason sprawled out on the couch, snoring up a storm.

Jack let Mason be and walked into the kitchen to see Jeannette already up making coffee in her PJ's, and Mark had just walked in too. Jack poured himself a glass of milk, and sat

down at the table. Jeannette was already sitting down drinking coffee, while Mark was making a bowl of cereal. Once Mark sat down to eat, Jack spoke.

"So, what's the game plan for today?"

Mark stopped eating his cereal before, looking at the cat, and speaking.

"Me and Jeannette will start unloading boxes, you and Mason go hang out with new friends."

"Oh, come on, let me and Mason help."

Jeannette got up to pour herself another cup of coffee, and got one for Mark too, then spoke.

"No, really go meet new friends, you guys can help later. We weren't going to unload a lot, just essentials."

"Well, if you guys insist then I guess we will go fun." Said Jack in a overly done Sarcastic voice, as he stood up putting his cup in the sink, and then proceeding to leave the room. Jack walked back into the living room to see Mason still snoring, and sprawled on the couch. Jack thought deviously about playing a prank on the dog to wake him up, but shrugged and simply shook him awake instead. Mason groaned and turned his back towards Jack; the cat decided to grab a couch pillow and hit Mason with it. Mason turned and faced Jack while leaning on an elbow.

"Dude it's too early for this." Said mason in a tired voice, and rubbed an eye with his other hand. Jack simply laughed and turned to a clock.

"It's 11:00 PM; now get up we have new friends to hang out with." He said, shaking Mason to get up.

"Well that's early for me, and what new friends?" Mason finally sat up rubbing both of his eyes. Jack had walked over to window to see a few of the pets that greeted them, walking around.

"All the new friends we will make after you get up and we go out." Said Jack as he walked over to the door and opened it; Mason walked up behind him with a loud yawn, and cracked his neck.

"So, let's go find Peanut?" He asked

"Yup, so we can find those other musical pets." Replied Jack as he stepped out of the house first and towards the sidewalk with Mason right behind him. Fox was walking with King when Fox had noticed the two new pets and greeted them as Fox and King continued to walk past them.

"Hey Mason, and Jack g'morning."

"Hey, wait." Said Jack as he tapped Fox on the shoulder. "Do you know where Peanut lives?" He asked. Mason said hi to King, and crossed his arms looking around, his hair still long enough to be covering his eyes.

"Yeah, he is the 3rd house from the corner down over there." Replied Fox, pointing to the nearest corner behind the two, whom had turned and already started walking towards the house.

"Thanks, come on Mason." He said tapping Mason.

"Alright, thanks guys see ya later." Said Mason waving at both Fox and King, who waved back and continued to walk; Mason and Jack arrived at Peanuts house and knocked. From inside Peanut was playing on the Wii when he heard a knock.

"GRAAAAAAAPE! Someone is at the door can you get it?!" He called out trying not to take his eyes off the TV, and ruin his score. Grape was about to get up, and turn off the Wii on him, then open the door but Mrs. Sandwich walked by her room.

"Don't worry I got it." She said, as Grape fell back asleep with a satisfied smile.

Mrs. Sandwich opened the door to see a white cat, and a golden retriever with long hair that covered his eyes still.

"Um excuse me miss...?" Asked Mason, hoping she would finish his sentence.

"Mrs. Sandwich and you must be the new pets Grape, and Peanut told us about." Mrs. Sandwich said holding out her hand that both Mason and Jack shook.

"Please to meet you Mrs. Sandwich, and yes we are the new pets. I am Jack, and this is Mason." Jack said. "And we were hoping that Peanut could be home?"

"Yes he is, please come inside while I go get him." Said Mrs. Sandwich as she motioned the cat and dog into the house and putting them into the living room. Mrs. Sandwich made her into Peanuts here. "Peanut, you have visitors; it's the two new pets from down the street." As she talked to Peanut, he had just lost his last life, and his ears drooped with an angry pout as it happened.

"Ok, I will be out." He said, turning off his Wii and putting the controller away. Peanut made his way to the living room, feeling a little surprised that these new pets were here so quick. He trotted into the living room with a smile, saying high to his new friends. "So I can already kind of guess why you are both here right?" Said Peanut, of course remembering what he had told Jack the other day when helping the two of them moving in.

"Yup you guessed it my man." Spoke Mason first, now looking eager to meeting these other pets.

"Ok, well I am not entirely sure where they play, so give me one sec." Said Peanut, hopping off the couch and running into Grape's room to ask her a question. "Pssssst, hey Grape you awake?" He whispered not really quietly. She groaned moving a little in her bed before popping one eye open.

"I am now." She said, her ears slowly bending back.

"Oh good! Hey I need to ask for a small favor if it's ok." Peanut said, his usual smile.

"We can play later Peanut, just let me have a little more sleep." Grape said, rolling over with her back to Peanut.

"No, it's not that, the new pets that moved in; I told them I would introduce them to Fiddler and Keys, but I don't know where they play. So if you could, would you mind taking the two of them to where Fiddler and Keys play?" Said Peanut, his voice filled with a little soft sympathy. Grape only sighed, her ears bent back again at the difficult spot Peanut had put _her_ in.

"Fine, but that means you're coming with too. For now still I want to sleep, because they don't play until later tonight anyway." This was all Grape said, hoping Peanut would now leave her to sleep.

"Really?! That's fine I will come, thanks Grape you're the best!" Said Peanut with a big grateful smile, before running back to the living room, and he got back into the living room to see Mason laying on the couch with Jack just standing and looking around the house. "Hey, so I actually don't know where the other musical pets play, but I asked Grape to take us to see them. She said they don't play until later tonight, so if you guys could come back Grape will take us all where they play."

"Ok, that's no problem, but thanks for the help. Come on Mason, wake up we're going." Replied Jack, as he walked over to Mason giving him a punch in his leg.

"Gah! You jerk I wasn't asleep!" Said Mason, as he flinched in pain at the punch.

"Does it matter? I would've punched you either way, you know that." Said Jack, chuckling as he made his way to the door with Mason behind him grumbling under his breath.

"Well, see you tonight Peanut, and just thanks for doing this for us!" Said Mason, closing the door. The rest of the day consisted of the usual things for most of the pets in Babylon Gardens; Peanut was able to get back to his video games, and Grape got the rest of her much wanted sleep. When Jack and Mason arrived back at their home, they decided to get a little bit of practice, and played through some sets together on their instruments. Jack grabbing his bass, and Mason jumping on his throne in front of his trusty drum set.

When night fell, Mason and Jack didn't waste any time, and went straight back to Peanuts. Peanut was still surprised at how serious they were about meeting Fiddler and Keys. Grape got her rest and though not really eager to be bringing two dogs to her hang out she already made her promise to Peanut.

The hideout for all the cats was a small lot, hidden in the alleys, between closed down buildings in Babylon Garden's shopping district. Seeing all the cats as they walked through the alley made Jack feel at home, Mason didn't feel any different as he would anywhere else, though Grape or Peanut couldn't tell that since his fur covers his expression. Peanut felt a little uneasy seeing all these cats, especially since most of them were giving weird looks. Grape was really regretting this decision, not that she would get kicked out, but that most of these cats will not stop bugging about why she made this decision at all.

When they came to the lot in the alley, Fiddler and Keys were just finishing up a song. In the center of the lot all the cats were dancing about to the sounds that the dynamic cat duo was producing. The sound to Jack and Mason was so fresh, so original to them, and they both had perfect harmony with each other. It left the dog and cat in a bit of shock, since this was Peanut's first time seeing Fiddler and Keys play he too was impressed that they were this good. Mason, ended up having to move his hair out of face to get a better look at these two playing. As the cat duo finished their current song, Jack could only say one word. "Wow.."


End file.
